


Someone To Lean On

by Geminisister



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Ianto is hurting after losing Lisa.





	1. Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after rewatching "Christmas Invasion." When I had a sudden brainwave about Ianto's family. Thanks to Membio for looking this first part over for me.
> 
> Created June 2007 when I used the pen name of Wildcard  
> Updated 20 February 2017

Chapter 1: Who Cares?

 

Ianto held back another sob as he thought over his actions over the last 24 hours. He had tried to bring back his Lisa but that plan had gone to hell and worse, so much worse.

Cradling his head in his hands he rocked back and forth and tugged hard  
at his hair with deep frustration. No one cared! The looks his colleagues had aimed at him as he'd left the hub, let him know that in waves. 

Images of his boss, Jack, facing off with him, a gun aimed at his heart, flashed continuously through his mind and made him quake. He shook even harder now that he had time to reflect upon his own stupidity.

The image of Lisa: now completely dead and out of his life forever had left a void much more painful in his heart than one of Jack's bullets would have. A void larger even than the void at the Battle of Canary Wharf.

Only one other person had known of the secret in his life and that was his Aunt. She had helped him with his dilemma and only she could possibly understand what he was going through. 

Ianto lifted his head and sniffed back his tears and wiped his nose on his battered suit jacket, not caring of how or what he looked like for once. He stood up from his comfortable black leather sofa and walked to the telephone. And plucked up the handset and tapped in the familiar area code and number. 

He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as it started to tremble, when he heard his Aunt's familiar, if not efficient telephone voice answer.

"Good Evening Harriet Jones speaking, to whom am I talking?"

 

+++


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to London, where Ianto hopes to seek help from a family member.

Family

 

The Personal Assistant or who Ianto perceived to be nothing but a puffed up Secretary had looked down through her nose at Ianto's dishevelled appearance, then told him with a sniff to wait. She checked via a phone if the Prime Minister was in.

To her annoyance and also surprise the Prime Minister seemed delighted to hear that Ianto Jones was waiting and urged her to bring him in right away. The assistant sulkily slammed down the handset.

She waved at him to follow as she showed him the door to the private office of the Prime Minister.

"She's through there!" She said sharply with a glare to match. 

Ianto didn't reply but headed inside. He deliberately didn't close the door after he entered. As he was convinced the woman would still be outside listening — he was proved correct.

"Aunt Harriet!" Ianto said with much enthusiasm and opened his arms - his Aunt was already up on her feet and holding out her own arms for his embrace.

"Oh my dear boy, it's just lovely to see you." 

Harriet held him close and she smiled over the top of Ianto's shoulder as she saw her assistant standing in the half open doorway. Harriet grinned broadly and indicated with a brief nod of her head for the woman to close the door and shove off. 

Ianto had broken out into a grin of his own as he had witnessed the whole thing mirrored through the glass on a display case in front of him. This was one of the reasons he loved his aunt so much. She didn't suffer fools and also always had time for family.

"This office is rather stuffy for a private chat." Harriet smiled and held his hand and squeezed, "Think we will take this into my private quarters... don't you think... then we could have a nice cup of tea.... Not forgetting your favourite..."

Ianto looked puzzled as it was a while since he had been around to his Aunt's for a cup of tea and he couldn't think what she was talking about.

"Oh come on Ianto, you haven't forgotten... have you?" Harriet chuckled and quickly called her PA to ensure that tea would be waiting for her on arrival in her private quarters. They walked out arm in arm, past the desk of the PA and ignored her as they were in deep conversation about things in general. They both knew the more private things would be dealt with over a hot cup of tea.

+++


	3. Tea And Sympathy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet takes charge and proves she is much more than just a politician. Ianto and his Aunt share a cup of tea and some memories, both happy and sad and Ianto finally breaks down.

Tea And Sympathy

 

"Shall I be mother?" Harriet said brightly, as she lifted the delicate Spode china milk jug and poured then repeated the action with the amber brew into the matching cups. "Oh silly me," She reprimanded herself, "I forgot to ask if you referred milk or lemon?"

"Milk's fine," Ianto said as he took the proffered cup and lifted it to his lips.

There was a silver cover over a plate in the centre of the prettily decorated tea table. Harriet pointed to it and nodded to Ianto. "By the way these are for you.... Your favourites... and mine too... just in case you forgot that too."

Ianto stretched his hand out to touch the lid of the cover and looked to his Aunt and she nodded for him to lift it up.

For the first time in a long while, Ianto felt a heart-warming feeling of comfort flow over him as he spied the treat under the cover.

"I had forgotten all about these... till you mentioned that they were your favourites too then I suddenly remembered Tunnock's Teacakes."

"Well, remember my boy, I want at least one for myself. If you are anything like you were when you were fourteen, I'm sure you can still eat more than four."

Ianto laughed quietly, as he passed the platter across to his Aunt as she plucked up one of the silver and red foiled covered teacakes. "Remember that time I tried to see how many I could eat in one sitting?" He blushed at the remembrance and then laughed and shook his head. "What a mess I was."

"Yes. If I remember correctly I got the blame and had to clean you up." Harriet reminded him.

Ianto sat back in the comfortable seat and chomped on his second teacake. They still tasted good and he couldn't remember why he hadn't had any in the last few years. Then a light came on in his head and then his world fell dark again. It was down to Lisa, she had been diabetic and he had removed all things with sugar from his cupboards.

Harriet saw the partially eaten teacake set aside and the look of utter desolation that had just crossed over Ianto's face. She was aware of Lisa and his recent loss and knew that something had suddenly brought a memory to the fore. She swiftly set her cup onto the table and reached over and removed Ianto's cup and plate. She knelt on the floor next to him and took his tearstained face between her hands.

"Oh my sweet boy, let it out... you're safe here... I understand."

Ianto fell apart as he howled out his feelings onto the shoulder of his Aunt Harriet. She too had lost someone close to her in the invasion of the Daleks and Cybermen. Her husband of only a matter of months had been shot by a Dalek. She wondered if it was a blessing in disguise - he had been diagnosed shortly before with inoperable cancer. She knew she was going to lose him but the Daleks had taken away that choice and she grieved along with Ianto. As she never got to say goodbye.

Later... Ianto called Jack and told him he needed a few days off. As he had agreed to stay with his Aunt overnight he was glad he could forget about work and concentrate on himself for a change.

 

END


End file.
